Une nuit au commissariat moldue
by L.Connor
Summary: Quand Harry, Ron et leurs amis se retrouvent dans un bar avec leurs pires ennemis, les choses peuvent vite dégénérer...rassurez vous quand je dis "les ennemis" je ne parle pas de Voldemort...quoique..
1. Chapter 1

Une nuit au commissariat…moldue.

Parce que les début de soirées commencent toujours comme ça..

10h00, Square Grimmaud:

« -Putin, je pensais pas que les vacances étaient aussi emmerdantes ici, soupira Ron.

Pour toute réponse, Harry soupira à son tour.

Les vacances d'automne étaient en effet bien ennuyeuses pour les deux meilleurs amis. Et encore! Ennuyeuses était un euphémisme.

Et ils en étaient déçu. Très déçu. Ils avaient pourtant invités Neville et Luna à venir dans la maison de Sirius, croyant passer des vacances de rêves.. Bah quoi? Plus on est plus on rit!

Mais même la venue de deux de leurs amis n'arrivait pas à les distraire un temps soit peu.

En parlant de Neville, ce dernier était actuellement dans la chambre que partageaient Ron et Harry, et dormait sur le lit de camp spécialement installé pour lui. Quand à Luna, elle était avec Ginny et Hermione dans la chambre des filles.

Un ronflement plus sonore de Neville fit sursauter Ron.

- A croire qu'il est venu que pour dormir celui-là ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air dédain.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua de fixer les taches de moisissures au plafond, l'air exaspéré et étaler de tout son long sur son lit.

- Ça suffit! Cria soudain Ron en se levant sur son lit.

Il y eut un bruit dans la chambre voisine, comme si quelque un était tombé..

Neville, lui, se réveilla en sursaut et s'exclama d'un air apeuré:

- Non! Ne coupait pas ma mandragore!!

Harry se tourna vers lui incrédule, avant de retourner vers Ron qui se tenait toujours debout sur son lit.

-Ron, t'étais obligé de gueuler comme ça? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- C'est clair, se plaignit Neville en se massant la tête.

- J'ai trouvé! Continua Ron sans se préoccuper des deux autres.

- Quoi? Lui demanda Neville.

- Sortons! Dit Ron d'un air triomphant comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

- Quoi ? Dit Harry.

- T'es malade ! S'exclama Neville.

-Euh non enfaîte, commença Harry en se levant à son tour.

Mais il fut interrompu par l'entrée brusque de Ginny, qui se rua comme une furie dans la chambre, suivit d'Hermione qui la suivait calmement, un livre serré contre sa poitrine.

En passant devant le lit d'Harry, elle croisa le regard de ce dernier, avant de détourné aussitôt de regard.

Harry avait-il rêvé ou alors Hermione avait semblait etre gênée en le voyant ?

Ginny se planta devant Ron qui ne semblait plus vouloir descendre de son lit et pointa un doigt sur son torse.

- Toi ! Cria-t-elle, tu me réveille une seule fois de plus en hurlant comme ça et je te jure que je te le ferais regretter!

- Oh ! Du calme la frangine, je viens d'avoir un éclair de génie! S'offensa son frère.

- Non! Mon frère aurait eu un éclair de génie?

- Eh je plaisante pas! Je disais qu'au lieu de rester crouler ici, on pourraient sortir de là et aller quelque part.

-Tu veux dire aller s'amuser? Demanda Luna en entrant, qui comme d'habitude c'est bien connue, semblait entrer là par hasard.

Elle sembla étonné de voir le rouquin ainsi debout sur le lit, et lança:

- Tu n'aurais pas peur que le sol soit infesté de bébés nargols par hasard?

Ron la regarda un instant, incrédule, avant que son visage ne se trouble soudainement:

Luna était plutôt mignonne dans son débardeur bleu et son jean. Il se sentit soudainement ridicule ainsi debout sur son lit.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée! Dit Ginny après un moment de silence.

-Le problème, continua-t-elle, c'est qu'ont risquent de se faire choper pas les parents, ou pire, par des membres de l'ordre!

- Oh! T'inquiète pas pour ça! Harry a ce qu'il faut! Répondit Ron, confiant.

- Rêves pour la cape Ron ! Dit Harry.

Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant Harry d'un air choqué et trahi.

Mais la brun ne semblait pas avoir fini:

- Si vous voulez sortir de cette maison, une cape ne serra pas nécessaire dit-il, et puis de toute façon on est trop pour être dessous.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit que je venais! S'exclama Neville.

- Oh! Devil ( ok c'est un surnom assez bizarre mais je trouve qu'il lui va bien lol), ne me dit pas qu'aller te bourrer la gueule ne te tentes pas? Demanda Harry d'un air enjôleur.

- Bon, qui est partant? Demanda Ron en se levant de son lit.

- Moi! Lança sans hésiter Harry en se levant à son tour.

En se levant il heurta sans faire exprès Hermione, qui recula avec le même air que tout à l'heure, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun..

-Moi aussi! S'exclama finalement Neville en suivant Harry.

Les garçons semblaient tous très excités à l'idée de sortir en douce.

- Alors les filles, vous ètes partantes? Demanda Ron avec un sourire.

-D'accord, dirent en même temps Luna et Ginny.

Il ne manquait plus qu'Hermione. Cette dernière se contenta de hocher la tête en signe positif.

- Alors c'est parti! Dit joyeusement Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Les autres l'imitèrent. Avant de partir, Ginny lança:

- N'oubliez pas qu'on doit pas se faire choper!

En fille indienne, tout le monde descendit l'escalier en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

S'ils réveillaient le tableau de Mme Black, autant oublier leur escapade..

Une fois arrivé à la porte d'entrée, Harry passa devant Ron face à la porte et trafiqua quelque chose que personne de put voir. Quand il recula, la porte était grande ouverte.

- Ne me demandais pas comment j'ai fait ça! Dit-il tandis que le reste du groupe le dévisageait avec étonnement.

- Oh t'en fait pas Ryry, c'est pas pour rien que le spécialiste en maraude nocturne! Lui dit Ron.

Harry sortit dehors en marmonnant « ryry » d'un ton grincheux.

Une fois que la porte fut refermé, Ron demanda:

- C'est bon, tout le monde est là?

- Ouais! Répondit Neville en les rejoignant à l'avant. Et maintenant on va ou?

- Bonne question Neville, s'exclama Ginny qui semblait avoir froid.

- On a qu'à tourner dans le rue d'à coté, proposa Ron comme s'il croyait y trouver une boite de nuit, encore faudrait-il qu'il sache ce que c'est.

-Oh! Bonne idée Ronald! S'écriât Luna. Je connais cette endroit, et si je m'en souvient bien il y a quelques coins sympa.

- Allons-y alors! Lança Harry.

Ils remontèrent la rue d'où se trouvait la maison de Sirius et tournèrent dans celle d'à coté.

Ils tombèrent dans une rue sombre qui n'était pas éclairée par des réverbères. Pourtant on pouvait y apercevoir une enseigne illuminée d'un bar. Il semblait d'ailleur bondé à cette heure-ci.

- Les mecs, annonca Ron, j'ai trouvé l'endroit qu'il nous faut!

Harry, lui et Neville échangèrent un regard entendu.

Ils allaient passer une soirée « inoubliable ».

Enfin c'est-ce qu'ils croyaient..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

« - Comment ça les mecs! S'indigna Ginny. On est là nous!

- Vous ne comptez pas aller dans ce bar j'espère ? Demanda Luna suspicieuse.

- Eh bien…si! Levigood, je te promet que tu vas t'éclater! Lui dit Ron.

- Oh! Alors je te suis, répondit la blonde en s'accrochant à son bras.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oh oh! Neville viens on fait pareil! S'écria Ginny surexcité en lui offrant son bras.

Neville le pris en rigolant.

Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent soudainement gênés face aux couples qui s'étaient formés.

- Eh alors, vous faites pas pareil? Demanda Ginny, déçu.

Résigné, Harry tendit son bras à Hermione qui était resté silencieuse toute la soirée. Hermione lui lança un regard timide et prit doucement son bras.

A cet instant Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne frissonnait pas qu'à cause du froid.

- On y va! S'exclama Ron qui semblait déjà s'éclater comme un fou.

Les trois groupes assez originaux, s'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, se remirent en route.

- Au faite, prévint Harry à l'arrière, j'espère que l'un d'entre vous à de la monnaie moldue?

On aurait dit qu'on venait d'annuler noël pour Ron.

- J'ai dix livres sur moi si vous voulez, dit Hermione hésitante.

- Moi aussi j'ai de l'argent moldue, Hermione et moi on vous paie la tournée, rajouta Luna enchantée.

Harry et Neville rigolèrent, tandis que Ron semblait rassuré.

- Merci les filles, dit-il.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés devant le bar. De l'extérieur, on pouvait voir qu'il y régnait une ambiance joyeuse.

C'était un bar à la mode, et branché.

Hermione, en découvrant les lieux, ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

Ce type d'endroit n'était pas trop…son genre.

Mais avant qu'elle ne put faire quoique ce soit, les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, impatient. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient comme ça. Ils ressemblait simplement à des adolescents de 17 ans, près à faire n'importe quoi pour s'amuser.

Les six jeunes gens entrèrent tour à tour dans le bar, et Harry reconnu tout de suite le titre de la chanson qui résonnait, c'était «passive » de « a Perfect Circle ».

Comme ils l'avaient vus de dehors, c'était un bar branché, les gens se pressaient devant le bar ou deux barmans étaient surchargés de travail. La musique était assourdissante.

Plus loin de là il y avait de nombreuses tables qui étaient occupées par des groupes de jeunes.

Cet endroit était…idéal.

Les garçons se rendirent au bar avec l'argent d'Hermione et Luna.

Les filles pendant ce temps là, trouvèrent au bout de quelques minutes une table libre, et s'y installèrent en attendant de retour des garçons.

Retour qui se fit après un quart d'heure d'attente.

- Désolé les filles, s'excusa Ron, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et en plus, le barman voulais savoir si ont étaient majeurs.

Sur ceux, il déposa trois bières moldues devant chacune d'elles. Tour à tour elles ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds.

- Quoi? S'exclama Ron, à 17 ans vous avez bien le droit de boire de la bière!

- 16, marmonna Ginny entre ses dents.

- Et alors, on s'en fout, dit Harry en s'asseyant en face d'Hermione.

- On est venu là pour s'amuser! S'exclama alors Neville en arrivant à son tour.

Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement.

- Harry, lança Ron, tu t'es pas trompé en le surnommant Devil..

Le reste de la bande, à savoir Ron et Neville, s'installèrent sur des chaises en face de Ginny et Luna.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry semblait fixer un point vers le bar.

- Dites moi que je rêve ou c'est Parkinsson que je vois là-bas, demanda-t-il.

Les autres suivirent la direction du regard d'Harry et découvrirent Pansy Parkinsson, accoudé au bar d'une pose plutôt aguicheuse. Elle était entouré de cinq garçons qui semblaient la draguer. Sûrement des moldus.

Il était vrai que Pansy Parkinson avait tout pour plaire aux garçons. De longs cheveux noires lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules, et elle avait un corps plutôt bien doté, ce que Neville n'aurait jamais voulu admettre, même si à ce moment là il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place d'un de ces mecs..

Environs une demi-heure plus tard…

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps, et surtout d'alcool aux garçons pour les rendre complètement soul. Vous me direz aussi, à 17 ans…

Bref, Ron était en train de draguer une serveuse au bar, qui étrangement ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, puisqu'elle riait à chaque blagues du rouquin..

Neville, lui était debout appuyé négligemment au bar ou l'était Parkinsson une demi-heure plus tôt et fixait cette dernière d'un air complètement défait, tandis que la serpentarde était assise sur une table plus loin, toujours entourée de ses admirateurs.

Quand à Harry, ce dernier était lui aussi au bar, assis de dos sur une chaise, et avait complètement décroché de la réalité et draguait ouvertement deux ou trois filles à coté de lui.

Ces dernières semblaient complètement sous le charme du beau brun, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au survivant.

Pendant ce temps là, trois filles autours d'une table, à savoir Ginny Hermione et Luna, semblaient complètement blasées, elles qui contrairement aux garcons, étaient restées le plus sobre possible.

Pour preuve, aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient touchés à leur bière.

Ginny avait posé la tete sur la table qu'elle entourait de ses bras, dans un signe de résignation, tandis que Luna se laissait envahir pas la musique assourdissante du bar.

Hermione, quand à elle, était affalé sur sa chaise et semblait s'ennuyer, et jetait de temps à autre des regards à ses amis, complètement ivres.

En particulier Harry..

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont revenir? Demanda Luna en se tournant vers ses deux amies.

- Peut-être une fois qu'ils auront vidés toutes les pintes de bières de ce bar, marmonna Ginny entre ses bras.

* * *

-Alors beau brun, c'est quoi ton petit nom? Demanda la blonde accoudé au bar.

- Harry, répondit ce dernier, complètement défait.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici Harry, demanda de plus belle la fille en se postant de lui et l'attrapant au passage légèrement par sa chemise noire dont il avait ouvert les premiers boutons.

Ce dernier, ravis, répondit en lui adressant un sourire enjôleur.

Non loin de là, Hermione venait d'apercevoir la scène de la blonde séduisant sans gène un Harry qui ne semblait pas du tout mécontent de son sort.

Harry continua de boire sa bière, quand les lèvres de la blonde s'écrasèrent soudain sur les siennes.

Alors, dans un état second, Harry l'embrassa à son tour à pleine bouche.

Hermione reporta de nouveau son attention sur la bar, et fut abasourdi et choqué par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Luna et Ginny semblait elles aussi l'avoir vu, car elles arboraient la même tête que la brune.

Hermione reporta subitement son regard sur sa bière qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touché, une boule dans la gorge.

Elle aurait tellement voulu être à la place de cette fille.

- Ça suffit je vais les chercher, murmura Ginny furieuse, en voyant Ron à l'autre bout du bar, en train d'harceler une serveuse pour avoir une autre bière.

Soudain, la porte du bar s'ouvrit à nouveau, et un garçon qui devait avoir dans les 17 ans pénétra dans le bar.

Alors que Ginny passait justement devant lui comme une furie, ce dernier percuta la rouquine et ils tombèrent tout les deux part terre.

- Bon sang, fais gaffe ou tu vas! Siffla une voix que Ginny ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle se releva subitement et leva la tête vers le jeune homme.

- C'est une blague, murmura-t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

- C'est une blague, murmura-t-elle.

Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle, le regard meurtrier et dégoûté.

Ses cheveux blonds habituellement coiffés à l'arrière de se tête, lui retombaient désormais sur les yeux.

Ginny senti avec rage son cœur cognait avec force dans sa poitrine en regardant le jeune Malefoy.

- Alors, on est venu avec Weasmoche pour récolter un peu d'argent ? Demanda-t-il dans le but de la blesser.

Il leva les yeux, et découvrit Harry au bar, entouré par deux blondes et une rousse.

- Même Potter t'a délaisser pour ces salopes, termina-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Les yeux lançant des éclairs, Ginny répondit:

- Potter n'est plus avec moi, et je me demande ce qu'un crétin dans ton genre peut venir faire ici, à part foutre la merde, répondit-elle d'un ton cassant.

- Dégages de là Weaslaide, murmura-t-il dangereusement.

Comme Ginny ne comptait pas bouger d'un pouce, il la bouscula par l'épaule et parti vers le bar pour rejoindre Pansy Parkinsson.

Ginny n'avait pas bougé et gardait son regard prostré sur l'entrée de ce maudit bar, les joues rouges.

Elle se retourna vivement et se dirigea vers Ron qui disputait maintenant une partie de poker avec d'autre personnes plus âgés que lui.

- Je mise 100 livres et ma grand-mère, dit-il aux autres joueurs.

- Je me couche, dit l'un d'entre eux.

Les autres dévoilèrent leurs jeux, et Ron s'exclama:

- Couleur ! Dit-il d'un air triomphant. (bon ok là on peut se rendre comte que je connais rien au poker mais on va faire comme si lol)

« Oh c'est pas vrai, quand maman va savoir qu'il joue au poker.. » pensa Ginny en voyant son frère ramassait les billets sur la table.

- Aller hop, debout! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant d'arracher son frère à la table jeu.

- Roh! Sa va la frangin! Je nous ramène de l'argent! Ralla le roux en lui montrant les billets.

Mais le rouquin se résigna et se laissa traîner par sa sœur qui ne comptait pas lâcher prise.

Elle le ramena jusqu'à la table ou se trouvaient Luna et Hermione qui n'avaient pas bougées.

-J'en ai trouvé un ! Lança Ginny triomphante en asseyant Ron sur une chaise.

- Surveillez-le, je vais tenter de retrouver Neville, et essayez de récupérer le Casanova là-bas! Dit-elle en désignant Harry d'un signe de tête.

Et elle repartit dans la foule à la recherche de Neville.

- Bon, je vais chercher Harry, s'exclama Hermione en se levant avant se diriger vers le bar.

Pendant ce temps là, Ron regardait d'un œil nouveau Luna, un sourire charmeur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Hé Loufoca! L'interpella-t-il doucement, je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je te trouvais sexy?

Les joues de Luna n'avaient jamais étés aussi rouges.

Certes, elle avait été vexée par ce surnom auquel elle était malheureusement habitué, mais le roux était soul. Complètement soul.

- Appelle-moi quand tu sera sobre, lança-t-elle sèchement. (nn nn ce n'est pas un clin d'œil à une superbe chanson d'évanescence…)

Au même moment, Hermione avait atteint le bar et se fraya un chemin parmi les nombreux clients, à la recherche d'Harry.

Harry, qu'elle trouva d'ailleurs en compagnie d'une charmante rousse qui était sur ses genoux et l'embrassait langoureusement.

Hermione détourna le regard, gênée.

- Harry, il faut qu'on y aille, dit-elle une fois assez proche de lui pour qu'il l'entende, à cause de la musique assourdissante qui résonnait depuis le début de la soirée.

La rousse découla la ventouse qui lui servait de bouche du brun, et regarda la jeune brune d'un air dégoûté.

- Hé toi ! Lança-t-elle, tu vois pas qu'il est occupé, alors ramène ta salle tignasse ailleurs,c'est clair?

Hermione cligna des yeux, blessée, avant de lui jeter un regard noir. Même si cette fille n'était pas Ginny, elle lui ressemblait étrangement dans sa manière de parler.

Pourquoi fallait-il que son meilleur ami ne soit attiré que par les rousses?

-Toi la rouquine tu la fermes, persifla Hermione en la regardant avec un air dégoûté.

Harry eu un hoquet de surprise face au langage soudain vulgaire de son amie, il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler à quelqu'un de cette façon auparavant.

- Lèves-toi de là Dom Juan, on s'en va, lança la brune sèchement à Harry avant de repartir vers la table ou se trouvait Ron et Luna.

Soudain un peu plus sobre, le brun lâcha sa « rouquine », et la suivit vers la table, l'air soudain sérieux.

- Hermione, commença t-il.

Une fois revenu à la table ou se trouvaient Luna et Ron, Hermione prit soin de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Harry, ce dont bien sur ce dernier s'aperçu.

Le fait qu'il l'avait blessé le faisait culpabiliser plus qu'il ne devrait. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, et cela semblait être réciproque pour Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny revint en compagnie de Neville, qui était dans un état des plus pitoyable.

- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda la rousse fatiguée.

- Ouais, répondit Ron.

- On va enfin pouvoir y aller ! S'exclama sa sœur avec soulagement.

Luna aida Ron à se lever, car il ne tenait pas debout, tandis que Ginny faisait de même avec Neville. Hermione, elle, passa devant Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie, faisant par cela comprendre à ce dernier qu'il n'attende pas son aide.

Alors Harry se contenta de fermer la marche.

Ginny avait presque atteint la porte de sortie, quand tout à coup elle bouscula quelqu'un, bien sur la même que l'autre fois.

- C'est pas vrai Weaslaide, t'as décidé de me chercher ce soir, lança Malfoy de sa voix traînante. La seule différence par rapport à tout à l'heure était l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de lui.

Il ne valait pas mieux que son frère et ses deux amis finalement..

- Malfoy! S'exclama Harry, incrédule en rejoignant ses amis.

- Oh! Potter! Alors comme ça tu tentes de sortir ta sang de bourbe dans l'espoir de la décoincer un peu? Dit-il sournoisement en parlant d'Hermione.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et Harry , qui soudain semblait être redevenu aussi soul qu'avant, se jeta sur Malfoy et ils s'écrasèrent sur le bar en face d'eux, provoquant les cris des clients et des serveurs.

Et alors, en l'espace de quelques seconde, ils survint plusieurs événements en simultanés.

Tandis qu'Harry était trop occuper à assoner de coups un Malfoy qui lui rendait bien, les clients du bar qui était tombés au moment ou le survivant et le blond les avaient percutés de plein fouet, se mirent à se disputer entre eux, et deux serveurs se placèrent entre eux pour les séparé mais un des deux se prit un coup de poing au visage dans la foulé.

Le serveur, fou de rage, en vint à son tour au main, et se jeta sur son assaneur. D'autre client se mirent à leur tour à se disputer violement, et en venir eux aussi aux mains.

Ron et Neville, toujours ivres, échangèrent un regard entendu, et se jetèrent à leur tour dans la bagarre, frappant n'importe qui.

Hermione, Luna et Ginny, quand à elles, avaient bien pris soin de se tenir le plus à l'écart et regardaient avec peur et effarement le chaos se roulant sous leurs yeux, ne pouvant rien faire.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harry venait-il de se battre pour défendre son honneur?

Il avait sauter sur Malfoy dans le but de la défendre, lui qui d'habitude n'en prenait pas la peine, pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentit soutenue pas un garçon.

Elle sentit également son cœur faire des sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine…

Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensés quand la sirène de la police londonienne retentir tout à coup dans la rue. Un habitant dans le rue ayant entendu le chaos qui régnait dans le bar avait du les appeler.

- Merde les flics! S'écriât un des clients avant de prendre la fuite.

Plusieurs autres l'imitèrent, excepté bien sur les déclencheurs de la bagarre, à savoir Harry, Drago, Ron et Neville, trop concentré à se taper dessus pour se rendre compte qu'ils risquaient des ennuis en restant ici.

Les portes du bar s'ouvrirent avec un grand fracas, et trois ou cinq policiers entrèrent, alors que les garçons stoppèrent tout à coup leur bagarre en les voyants débarquer.

- Vous! S'exclama un des policier, c'est votre faute s'il y a autant de bazar ici? Vous avez réveillés tout le quartier.

- Aller ont les emmènent au poste, dit un autre.

- Quoi? S'exclama Harry alors que les hommes s'approcher d'eux en rangeant leur armes.

- Si vous avez bien entendu jeune homme, et ne croyait pas que vous vous en sortirez comme ça!

- Mais non c'est pas ce que vous croyez! S'exclama Ginny.

- Vous avisez pas de me touchez sale moldu, prévint Malfoy, ce qui n'empêcha un des policier de lui passer les menottes aux poignets.

Les autres eurent droit au même traitement de faveur, malgré leurs protestations.

- Mon père va vous, commença Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire Malfoy, ceux sont des moldus! S'exclama Hermione.

- Eh! Et les jeunes demoiselles elles y sont pour quelque chose aussi? Reprit le policier en regardant les trois amies qui ne bougeaient pas.

- Non, elles y sont pour rien, dit Harry en regardant Hermione.

- Biensur que si, elles sont avec eux! S'écriât Malfoy avec dégoût.

- Bon ont les emmènent aussi alors, décida le chef de police en sortant des menottes supplémentaires…


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

De l'autre coté de la ville, dans un commissariat:

Ron faisait les cent pas dans la cellule.

Oui, j'ai bien dit cellule.

- Malfoy, tu me regardes une seule fois de plus avec ton air pervers et tu te prend un doloris, lança Ginny avec rage au jeune blond dans un coin de la cellule.

- Quelle heure il est ? Demanda Ron d'une voix grincheuse.

- L'heure de fermer ta gueule Weasley, répondit Draco de sa voix traînante.

Luna étouffa un rire, tandis qu'Harry renversait sa tête en arrière contre les barreaux, l'air exaspéré.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure nos « détenus » étaient enfermés dans une immense cellule du commissariat de Londres, sans que personne ne vienne les « délivrer », ou en terme purement moldu, ne vienne payer la caution..

Ginny, Luna et Neville étaient assis sur le banc cote à cote, et évitaient de regarder vers leur droite, ou se trouvait deux prostituées qui n'avaient pas l'air très commode.

A leurs gauche, Hermione qui avait préférée rester debout se tenait appuyée contre les barreaux de fer et affichait une mine sombre.

Harry était face à elle, assis sur le sol froid, ses bras entouraient ses jambes repliées contre lui, et il avait les yeux fermés. Il afficher néanmoins un air blasé avec sa tête renversé en arrière contre les barreaux.

Enfin, l'intrus me direz-vous, j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy, se tenait dans un coin sombre de la cellule et gardait le silence, sauf pour lancer de temps en temps des remarques acerbes au jeune Weasley.

Environs quelques minutes plus tard, la porte qui séparait l'accueil du commissariat des cellules s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un policier avec…Pansy Parkinson, un air mauvais planqué sur le visage.

Le visage de Draco s'illumina, il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de cette foutue prison!

- C'est pas trop tôt que tu te ramènes Parkinson, marmonna-t-il en s'avançant vers la portes en barreaux. T'a payé ma caution?

- Pas vraiment, répondit la brune, sarcastique.

Le gardien sortit les clés de sa poche, ouvrit les portes de la cellule…et jeta sans ménagement Pansy à l'intérieur.

- Enfoirée de moldu, marmonna cette dernière avec son air mauvais tandis que le gardien qui ne l'avait pas entendu repartait vers son bureau.

- Manquer plus que ça, ironisa Neville alors que les autres excepté un certain blond, riaient avec le griffondor.

- T'as un problème Londubat ? Persifla Pansy en regardant ce dernier avec furie.

- Bon sang Pansy mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour qu'ils te foute en tôle a ton tour? S'exclama Malfoy avec agacement.

- Ces sales moldus voulaient savoir si j'étais majeure et si j'avais une carte d'identité, je leur ai répondu qu'ils arrêtent leur numéro de gestapo et qu'ils te laisse sortir, comme quoi il en faut peu pour mettre en rogne un flic, termina la serpentarde d'un air déluré.

- Ohh pitié! S'exclama Draco avec dédain.

- Quoi? Ralla la brune, c'est pas moi qui est eu l'idée d'aller dans un bar miteux à moldu.

- Bon sang vous allez la fermer! Lanca Hermione irrité alors que Malfoy allait répliquer.

- Ouh, on devient grossière Granger? Dit le blond en s'approchant de la griffondor qui affichait un air mauvais.

- Tu l'approche et tu te prends vraiment un doloris cette fois, repliqua Harry en perdant patience.

Hermione regarda le survivant avec effarement, que lui prenait-il ce soir? Cette façon de la défendre était inhabituelle.

- Par Salazar j'étais mieux dans ce fichu bar avec les garçons, continua Pansy comme si de rien n'était, j'aurais du conclure avec l'un d'entre eux si vous n'avez pas déclencher une bagarre.

- Je t'en pris Parkinson, rétorqua Ginny ironiquement, le jour ou tu plaira à un mec ne sera que lorsque tu aura améliorer tes capacités sportives si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Bouledogue, laissa discrètement échapper Ron en toussotant.

Avant que Pansy, blessé en son fort intérieur mais ne laissant rien paraître, ne se jette sur le rouquin, Hermione lança d'un ton acide à Ginny:

- Parce qu'il faut être rousse et joueuse au quidditch pour plaire à un mec?

Ginny, ne comprenant pas le sens caché de la brune, haussa un sourcil.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend? Demanda-t-elle d'un air condescendant.

Harry également, étonné, leva les yeux vers la préfete, mais celle-ci détourna aussitôt le regard.

- C'est vrai j'avais oublier, continua la rousse sarcastique, être une miss je sais tout et avoir des cheveux impossibles à coiffée attire beaucoup plus les garçons.

- Fermes-là! Répliqua Hermione.

- Moi je dis fout lui une tapette, lui conseilla Draco à la brune.

- C'est pas l'envi qui m'en manque, lança cette dernière à la surprise de tous.

- Ouh mais sa commence à devenir intéressent tout ça, s'exclama Pansy d'un air joyeux, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

- Quelle heure il est? Demanda Ron comme s'il se plaignait.

- Oh c'est bon toi! S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes.


	5. Chapter 5

- Combien de temps on va encore rester là ? demanda Ron pour le énième fois.

Cette fois, personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, même pas Drago.

Il devait être dans les environs de minuit et ils étaient toujours coincés dans cette cellule miteuse.

L'ambiance était à son comble. Pansy fulminait dans un coin alors que Neville non loin d'elle la regardait étrangement. Drago était allongé sur la banquette que les prostituées s'étaient vues obligé de lui léguer et regardait le plafond perdu dans ses pensées sur une certaine rousse, cette dernière étant assise juste à coté de lui et semblait s'ennuyer, chose normale depuis le temps qu'ils étaient là..

Ron qui s'était lassé de faire les cent pas dans la cellule, se tenait en tailleur contre la porte en barreaux en gémissant toutes les 5 cinq minutes, pour ne pas dire secondes.

Et enfin, les deux derniers, Harry et Hermione se tenaient le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre et évitaient de se regarder, surtout la brune.

Le survivant quand à lui, réfléchissait à la scène qui s'était dérouler dans le bar. Il n'avait pas été très sobre à ce moment là et une fille en avait profiter pour le draguer, allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui préoccupait le survivant, non, c'était plutôt le comportement de sa meilleure amie à l'instant ou elle avait vu cette rousse sur ces genoux.

Elle avait été jalouse, il en était persuader. ( Harry, long à la détente? bien sur que non ..^^) Et maintenant encore, ça le troublait, plus qu'il ne devrait. Ce soir il avait prit conscience de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il devait absolument lui dire. Harry tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, et sentit son coeur battre comme jamais auparavant dans sa poitrine. Cho et Ginny ne lui avaient jamais fait ressentir une telle chose.

Mais avant de lui dire, il devait s'escuser de son attitude quelques heures plutôt:

- Herm…, commença t-il.

Mais soudain, la porte qui donnait sur l'entrée du commissariat s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Lupin, …et Rogue.

_Flash back_

_- J'ai du pendant des années supporter les bêtises puériles de James Potter, et maintenant je dois supporter celles de Potter junior? écuma avec toute la rage qu'il possedait Rogue alors qu'il se rendait en compagnie du lycanthrope au commissariat de Londres, à pieds, histoire de ne pas effrayer les moldues. Qu'elle ironie.._

_-Du calme Sèverus, lui dit Lupin._

_Peine perdue d'avance.._

_- Trop c'est trop! continua le professeur de potion, il mérite une bonne raclée._

_- Nous ne battons pas les élèves Séverus, et Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas ce geste, dit le loup garous. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et je te signal qu'il y a dans cette cellule avec lui deux élèves de ta maison._

_- Malfoy et Parkinson n'ont sûrement rien avoir dans cette histoire, répondit Rogue comme si s'était là une évidence. Je connais bien leurs parents._

_- Oui et je suis sure que l'affaire sera vite étouffé grâce à eux, répliqua le maraudeur avec sarcasme._

_- Nous arrivons devant l'entrée du poste, annonça Rogue, mettant un terme à leur discussion._

_Fin du flash back_

Chacune des personnes présente dans la cellule eu son temps de réaction face à l'arrivé de deux membres de l'ordre.

D'abord Neville, qui affichait le même air que s'il s'était retrouvé devant un détraqueur, tandis que Drago et Pansy sourirent de soulagement à la vue de leur directeur de maison, et ensuite les quatre derniers, qui n'ayant pas les mêmes sentiments pour leur professeur tant honni, voulaient soudain se tenir à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

Cette soirée était finalement un gâchis. D'abord la cuite, pour certain, ensuite l'enfermement collectif en compagnie de prostituées, pour finir avec .....ça!

Mais un agent de la sécurité entra brusquement dans la pièce des cellules et interpella les deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Que faites vous là? Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à être ici, s'écriât le moldu.

- Séverus, c'est le moment, dit Lupin à son collègue.

- Vous avez bien de la chance que je ne soit pas en fonction, fulmina ce derniers à ses élèves en leurs jetant à chacun un regard noir, l'un n'accompagnant pas l'autre.

Il sortit ensuite sa baguette de sa cape noire, et la pointa en direction du policier. Il du utiliser un sort informulé car le policier afficha soudain un air lointain, avant de repartir vers son bureau, ne semblant pas se préoccuper des occupants de la pièce.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher de sortir de là, déclara l'ancien professeur de DCFM à l'adresse de ses anciens élèves d'un ton sec.

Un à un, les adolescents sortirent avec soulagement de la cellule.


	6. Chapter 6

dernier chapitre..

**disclaimer:** tout les personnages et lieux sont à JKR

* * *

- Vous vous rendez compte, le danger que vous avez pris en vous exposant ainsi dans le Londres moldu, vous aurez pu tenter les mangemorts ! Cria Lupin aux jeunes assis devant lui dans la cuisine de Sirius.

- Remus, ils ne nous aient rien arrivé, tenta Harry.

- Et je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment vous avez pu avoir autant de chance! S'exclama avec une véhémence inconnue le loup-garou. A l'heure qu'il est vous devriez normalement être dans leur repère !

- Calme toi Remus, l'incita doucement Tonks qui se tenait silencieusement dans un coin de la cuisine.

La jeune aurore savait que derrière sa colère se cachait la peur qu'avait eu le lycanthrope de ne pas les retrouver vivants.

- Étant donné que Potter était avec eux je conçoit cela tout à fait normal, c'est tout à fait lui, fit Rogue avec sa voix habituelle. Tel père, tel fils.

Ce dernier venait juste d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il avait du ramener Malfoy et Parkinson chez eux par transplanage. Le survivant le regarda les poings serrés, il ne valait mieux pas aggraver la situation en répondant au directeur des serpentard.

- Tiens, t'en qu'on y est, continua Lupin, qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de sortir en douce?

Au début, personne ne répondit, puis après un long silence:

- C'est moi, avoua Ron, honteux.

Les autres se regardèrent entre eux, gênés. Lupin soupira de lassitude.

- Eh bien jeune garçon tu peut être certain que j'en informerais tes parents, mais inutile de réveiller Molly à cette heure-ci, la pauvre risquerai la syncope.

Sur ceux, il quitta la cuisine, non sans avoir lancer à Harry un regard lourd de reproche. Ce dernier se senti coupable, l'ancien maraudeur devait être déçu de son comportement. Rogue ne vit aucune raison pour s'attarder quelques minutes de plus dans la maison de son ennemi et sorti sur les pas du lycanthrope.

- Bon allé, dit Tonks pour briser le silence pesant de la cuisine, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, demain est un autre jour, enfin on est déjà demain..

Devant son air maladroit, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Hermione levèrent leur tête désespéré vers elle.

- Oh , sa arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, vous êtes jeunes, vous voulez vous amuser c'est normal, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est dangereux, vous êtes conscient de ce que les mangemort sont capable de faire, continua l'auror d'un air grave.

Les six acquiescèrent. Tonks leurs souhaita bonne nuit, avant d'aller à son tour rejoindre sa chambre.

- Ron, la prochaine fois qu'on s'ennuit pendant les vacances, on se contentera des échecs version sorciers vieux, dit Neville au rouquin avant de suivre la métamorphomage.

- Eh voila, lança soudain Ginny, vous savez ce que c'est maintenant de suivre mon frère dans ses délires. Puis elle se leva et parti dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

- Personnellement j'en ai déjà fait les frais, dit Hermione, mais rassure toi ce n'est pas lui le pire, continua-t-elle sèchement en lancent un regard en biais à un certain brun.

A cette phrase qu'il lui était apparemment destiné, Harry repensa à ce qu'il voulait dire à sa meilleure amie, et se dit que ce serait une tache plus difficile que prévu. Hermione lui en voulait _beaucoup_. Ah, satanée jalousie..

- Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je tombe de sommeil, alors je vais me coucher, annonça Luna.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit Ron, confus.

- Mais non Ronald, j'ai passer la meilleure soirée de ma vie, lui dit gentiment la blonde.

Avant de partir dans la chambre de Ginny, elle donna un baiser sur la joue de rouquin, qui bien sur rougit instantanément.

« Elle est définitivement étrange cette fille, pensa-t-il en la regardant partir, magnifiquement étrange. »

****

Ginny était dans sa chambre en train de changer pour la 'nuit', quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la poche de son jean. Elle s'étonna, elle n'avait pourtant rien mis dans cette poche! Curieuse elle mit sa main dedans et en ressorti un bout de parchemin qui n'était pas sensé être la. Elle le déplia et n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle découvrit qui était le destinataire de ce mot.

Les yeux exorbités, elle s'approcha de la bougie de sa table de chevet pour relire encore et encore ce bout de papier, ou il y était écrit ses quelques mots:

_Rejoins moi sur le toit dans une heure,_

_D.M_

Elle sourit en pensant que cette soirée n'était peut-être pas si rater que ça..

En entendant Luna entrer dans la chambre pour aller se coucher, elle fit mine de se glisser sous ses couverture et d'attendre que la serdaigle dorme pour aller rejoindre ce nouvel admirateur_._

Elle ne savait pas que c'était le début des problèmes pour elle, ainsi que pour le jeune Malfoy..

****

Dans la cuisine de Sirius:

- Bon, bah.. Moi aussi je vais me coucher, après tout ils nous reste encore quelques heures de sommeil, marmonna Ron mal à l'aise avant de rapidement quitter la cuisine.

Harry et Hermione se retrouvaient seul. Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Je crois que je vais faire pareil, dit la brune précipitamment en se levant de sa chaise.

- Hermione, lança soudainement Harry alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

La jeune fille se retourna, et vit son ami la regarder d'une manière qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Comme si…

- Oui, fit-elle les joues rouges. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Est-ce qu'il allait..

Les secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles le brun chercha une façon de lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui avouer depuis quelques heures maintenant. Mais ne trouvant pas le courage de tout lui avouer, la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut :

- Bonne nuit.

« Cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, pensa la griffondor avec amertume. Tu rêves trop »

- Toi aussi, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter à son tour la cuisine, laissant son ami seul.

Une fois la brune parti, Harry soupira.

- Merde..

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à l'occasion qu'il venait de gacher, dans le silence qui régnait dans la cuisine, il cru entendre la voix de son parrain lui murmurer :

« T'es pas doué fiston.. »

* * *


	7. Prologue

_**Prologue :**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

- T'es qu'un idiot, marmonna Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Un pauvre idiot.. elle était juste devant toi..

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le brun fulminait contre lui-même et sa stupidité dans la cuisine de son parrain. Ce dernier avait raison, il n'était vraiment pas doué!

Il avait laissé passer sa chance, par peur. Peur de ce que sa meilleure amie aurait pu penser.

Le survivant râla et donna un coup de pied à la table en face de lui. Quel imbécile il faisait !

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'en prend à cette pauvre table? fit une voix proche de lui.

Le survivant se tourna subitement pour faire face à Hermione qui se tenait à coté de la porte, apparemment gêné. Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement à la personne qui hantait ses pensés depuis ces dernières heures. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle. Est-ce qu'elle s'en était elle-même déjà douté ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore couché ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il y a du bruit en bas, répondit la brune d'un air entendu en souriant timidement.

- Heu.. Désolé, marmonna-t-il en la regardant. Il ne pensait pas avoir été aussi bruyant.

Hermione, mal à l'aise se tortillait les mains et semblait éprouver un intérêt soudain pour le carrelage de la cuisine. Le brun avait les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Son regard s'attarda ensuite inconsciemment sur la tenue qu'elle portait. Une nuisette large en coton qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux. Le jeune homme déglutit. Il faisait un peu chaud dans cette cuisine tout à coup. Il s'évertua à regarder ailleurs.

- Et aussi à cause du vent, rajouta-t-elle dans un murmure pour ne pas vouloir trop l'enfoncer.

- Oh, fut tout ce que trouva le brun comme réponse.

- Et toi?

- Et moi quoi?

- Pourquoi n'arrive-tu pas à dormir?

- Je pensais.

- A quoi ? Heu.. Non désolé, sa ne me regarde pas, dit Hermione en penchant la tête sur le coté, signe de gène chez elle.

- Si sa te regarde, lança s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher Harry.

Hermione releva subitement ses yeux vers lui et vit ses yeux briller étrangement. Leur regard s'accrochèrent. La brune sentit des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Que voulait-il dire par cela?

Oh non.. Et voila qu'elle se remettait à rêver.. Pathétique !

Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa dans la pièce miteuse ou les deux adolescents se trouvaient. Un silence insupportable. Cette situation était vraiment trop troublante. L'un et l'autre à un bout opposé de la pièce. Pourquoi autant de distance ? Ils étaient meilleurs amis.

- Comment ? Réussit enfin à sortir la griffondor perdu.

- Laisse tomber, soupira le jeune homme. Sa n'a pas d'importance.

- Oui, c'est sur que si sa me regarde, sa n'a pas d'importance, souffla la jeune fille à elle-même plus qu'à lui.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien laisse tomber, répéta la brune sarcastiquement pour l'imiter. Je vais me coucher.

Puis en soupirant elle se retourna pour revenir à sa chambre.

- Non attend ! S'exclama le griffondor en avançant vers elle de quelques pas, de quoi maintenir encore la distance..

- Quoi ? Demanda franchement Hermione cette fois ci en se retournant exaspéré. Si c'est ce qui c'est passé dans ce bar qui te préoccupe, ne t'en fait pas, sa arrive à tout le monde un jour de se prendre une cuite !

- Mais sa n'a rien avoir ! C'est pas ça qui me préoccupe ! S'exclama le survivant frustré par cette situation.

- Oh génial ! Répliqua Hermione, tu m'en vois ravie, maintenant bonne nuit !

Et voila qu'ils recommençaient à s'engueuler, et en plus elle s'en allait encore une fois sans que le jeune homme est put lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Sa suffit, pensa t-il, c'est maintenant ou jamais, bon sang un peu de courage ! »

Alors qu'Hermione lui tournait le dos pour monter les escalier menant à la chambre de Ginny, Harry la rattrapa et lui saisie le bras.

- Lâche moi ! Protesta la jeune fille.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose, car les lèvres du brun fondirent sur les siennes. Dans un premier temps, la préfète ouvrit de grand yeux, avant que la colère disparaisse pour laisser apparaître un immense soulagement. Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle ça ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Et dans l'instant qui suivit elle répondit à son baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de son meilleur ami, tandis que ce dernier plaçaient les siens autour de sa taille. Jamais Harry n'avait donné un tel baisé.

La jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte lorsqu'elle se retrouvât collé contre la rambarde des escaliers, ni quand le survivant la souleva pour la porter sur ces derniers. Et elle s'en avait cure. C'est ainsi que la timide griffondor se laissa porter jusqu'à la chambre inoccupé de Sirius.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Pendant ce temps là, sur le toit:**_

Ginny n'en revenait pas. Debout sur le toit du manoir, se tenait Drago Malfoy. Il lui tournait le dos et observait le Londres plongé dans la nuit. Le mot qu'il avait discrètement glisser dans sa poche n'était pas qu'une stupide plaisanterie destinée à se moquer d'elle alors.

- Que fais-tu là Malfoy ? Demanda la rousse en tremblant à cause du vent qui se levait. Tu n'es pas censé connaître cet endroit.

- A oui vraiment weaslette ? Lança le blond de sa voix traînante. Je te signale qu'une de mes tantes à habiter ses lieux.

- C'est vrai j'avais oublié, murmura-t-elle. Mais que fais-tu là ?

Le fils Malfoy arrêta sa contemplation de la ville pour faire face à la jeune Weasley. Des pensés contradictoires semblaient l'habiter à ce moment précis. La jeune fille le voyait dans ses yeux gris.

- Je hais toujours ta famille, murmura-t-il, et je ne serais jamais de votre coté, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il fallait que je te vois.

- Tu es venu pour me dire ça ? Demanda Ginny en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, fit-il en se rapprochant.

Ginny recula tandis que le blond se rapprochait toujours de plus en plus. Elle recula tellement qu'elle heurta le petit bâtiment de la sortie du toit. Le serpentard en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus jusqu'à se retrouver collé à elle.

La rousse se rendit compte avec amertume qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun dégoût face à se rapprochement. Elle se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Le froid sans doute, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

- Oublie ce que je vais faire maintenant, dit Drago à vois basse les yeux brillant d'un désir que la rousse ne lui connaissait pas.

Et sans qu'elle ne sache comment elle retrouva les lèvres du jeune homme posés sur les siennes. Drago la serrait dans ses bras convulsivement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors qu'elle avait glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Embrasser un serpentard n'était pas si désagréable que sa finalement..

…Et elle n'avait plus froid.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Au même moment Luna, Ron et Neville ainsi que toute la famille Weasley continuaient de dormir paisiblement chacun dans leur chambre, ne se doutant pas des couples improbables qui venaient de naître.

Car peut-être qu'en fin de compte, le Square Grimaud était le lieux propice aux déclarations..

* * *

_Voilà, cette fic est définitivement terminé lol, j'espère qu'elle ne vous à pas trop ennuyer ^^_

_Merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir. _


End file.
